


An Alien and a Sorceress Walk Into A Park…

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: It’s the beginning of a date not a joke!
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Kudos: 16





	An Alien and a Sorceress Walk Into A Park…

Nico smiled at Karolina, looking away from the vastness of blossoming sakuras surrounding them.

“Thank you for showing me this place. I’ve never had a chance to see them in bloom.”

Karolina blushed.

“Are you sure we needed to come at night? The park was probably closed for a reason.”

“If we came during the daytime, I wouldn’t be able to do this”, said Nico and kissed Karolina on the lips.

This made Karolina explode in a rainbow of alien colors and start to float in the air. When the two girls realized it, they both started to laugh.


End file.
